Stay With Me
by shibastare
Summary: Shepard finally gets a few moments alone with Miranda. Extended meeting between Shepard and Miranda on the Citadel, after sanctuary and perhaps beyond. May contain minor spoilers from the ME3.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer** – Mass Effect characters are property of Bioware. This fanfiction is written for fun, no copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

><p>"Oh…still impatient Commander?" Miranda smirked and replied in her usual teasing manner as she slowly made her way over to Shepard who was sitting on the edge of the bed with his hands neatly folded in his lap. He watched her every move almost as if he were afraid that she would vanish, should he take his eyes off of her.<p>

"Still trying to maintain control Ms. Lawson?" He countered slyly as she approached.

"Trying…but failing." She replied in a near whisper as she leaned in closer, holding his gaze. Shepard stared into her eyes, the shadows of the room darkening her normally icy irises.

"Good…cause I'm almost out of moves."

"I'm not…" she said softly as she leaned in further, pushing him down onto the bed. Her lips hovered dangerously close to his and lingered there for a moment before brushing up against his, engaging him in a passionate kiss. Then with a grace that surprised even Miranda, Shepard took charge quickly flipping her over. Laying her down softly on her back, his hands caressed her body as she started to shower his neck with soft, sweet kisses. Pulling back he took a moment to longingly stare deep in her eyes before capturing her in another kiss. It didn't take long for them to discard what little they had on as they continued to embrace each other affectionately.

A few hours later they lay facing each other, he raised his hand to touch her flushed cheek. "It's been too long…you have to make yourself less scarce."

"I really wish I could." She honestly answered as she nodded her head in agreement before cunningly adding. "But I'm sure you hardly even have time to miss me, you seem to have your hand's full."

"Why Ms. Lawson is that your way of asking if I miss you?" Shepard asked in an innocent tone.

"I was just saying that with so many people fawning over you, you probably didn't even notice that I was gone. I couldn't help but notice that your crew roster is made up of an ex-girlfriend and a number of admirers."

"You know now that you mention it, I have been getting a lot more visitors in my cabin." Shepard admitted thoroughly amused. Was Miranda Lawson actually jealous? The most beautiful women he knew, was jealous of someone else's attentions towards him. He wasn't going to lie, it made him feel somewhat special. His, as Miranda had put it before, already inflated ego was threatening to burst.

"I bet I know exactly who these visitors are!" Just the way he cocked his head, raised his eyebrow and smirked at her, made her blood boil. Why were all these people visiting his cabin? Why was everyone always in need of his help and company!

"Are you spying on me again?" He said with a knowing laugh. He loved teasing her about the fact that she checked all his messages when they first met.

"Oh you better believe it Commander and if for a moment I find you stepping out of line, there _will_ be severe consequences. You will be punished." Miranda mock threatened, jealously written all over her face.

"Promise?" Shepard asked eagerly as he tried to embrace the beautiful, passionate and light-eyed women next to him.

"Not like that!" Miranda huffed as she met his embrace with the swing of her pillow.

"Oph! So we'll be adding abusive and jealous to your list of traits now!" Shepard commented, noticing the playful stern look that was forming on Miranda's flawless face, he swiftly added "To that very long list of positive traits."

"Nice save Commander…and yes I suppose I am a little jealous of the fact that they are by your side helping you with your mission. While I am at arm's reach."

Pulling Miranda into his arms, he held on to her tightly "There is always a place for you on the Normandy."

"Even if I could come along, where would I stay? I heard Liara wasted no time in making my quarters her very own and she has also been on a number of missions with you."

"Yes I bring her along, we work well together and I trust her. She's a good _friend_. And you would stay with me." Shepard said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Yes I'm sure the Alliance and Council would love that. Their _poster_ boy in bed with Cerberus's former second in command." Miranda said with a smile.

"Well this _poster_ boy wouldn't want anyone else in his bed and I wasn't planning on asking for their approval. So they can just shove it if they disagree."

Miranda grinned as she leaned over and pecked him on the cheek. "Would you really tell them to shove it? How very diplomatic of you. We should get going now." She said as she rose from the bed, reluctantly picking up her clothes and slowly started getting dressed. She felt Shepard's arms surround her from behind, as he bent his head and gently placed kisses on the base of her neck. "Mmm…" she moaned as she closed her eyes, leaning back into him. "If you keep this up…I won't be able to leave."

"Stay. You look exhausted…" He whispered into her ear as he continued to leave a trail of kisses on her neck going down to her shoulder.

"If you think I look exhausted, you should take a look in the mirror. Besides I hardly think that sleep is on your mind right now Commander. There's so much that needs to be…"

"It can wait…just for a night." Shepard coaxed, as he eased her back onto the soft silk mattress. "Just for a night." he reiterated firmly before she had the chance to protest. She sighed giving in and settled herself in his embrace, he was right she was exhausted and in this state there wasn't much she could do. Besides it was getting late, she would make up for lost time tomorrow, she convinced herself.

* * *

><p>The Illusive Man stood over Miranda's limp body; he had a gun pointed directly at her even though she was unconscious. Taking his eyes off her for just a moment he looked over to Shepard and said in a menacing, taunting voice "Did you two honestly think that you could betray me and get away with it…that I wouldn't find you!"<p>

Shepard braced his arms on the cold cement floor and tried to push himself up but found that he had no strength at all. He couldn't move no matter how much he willed his body, he was powerless to help her. Looking over to his left he saw Liara, lying in a pool of her own blood. His instincts told him she was already gone. "Take me instead…exact your revenge on me…leave her alone."

"No…death would be too easy for you. You are going to live out the rest of your life knowing that…I have taken the life of the one that you treasure the most, and you were incapable of stopping me. They are only the first Shepard, there is more to come." The Illusive Man promised as he turned his attention back to Miranda, who had just awoken. "You always had impeccable timing…such a pity you showed such promise. Until you developed this so called school-girl crush and decided you had morals." he said as he raised the gun and fired five rounds into her gut. Shepard saw her body convulse as each shot hit her. The Illusive man then turned away and vanished.

Shepard finally able to move, rushed over to Miranda's side, there was blood everywhere. He tried to stop the bleeding but to no avail, the wounds were just too great. He cradled her head in his lap, tears streaming down his face. She reached her hand up to his cheek. "Liara?" she questioned.

"She's gone…" Shepard replied slowly as he reached up to wipe a tear from his eye. "Just hold on, the Normandy is on its way…we'll get you help."

"Shepard…it's useless I can feel it's too late. There are a few things I need to say…before it's too late…"

"No hold that thought..."

She quickly interrupted "Promise me you'll watch over Oriana. Tell her to make sure to finish school…don't let her get involved in anything dangerous."

"Tell her yourself."

"Promise me…" Miranda pleaded as she started to cough up some blood.

"No dammit! You tell her yourself! You are going to survive. You'll see."

"Shepard…I'm sorry…it seems that we won't ever be able to have that future. But know that the time that we've had together is the time that was the most meaningful to me…you've opened my eyes to so much…I'll always love you…"

"Miranda? Miri? NOOOOOOOOO!" Shepard yelled shaking her limp cold body as he felt the hot tears falling from his eyes.

He awoke abruptly taking a deep gulp of air, eyes frantically searching in the darkness for Miranda. He looked beside him and saw her sound asleep, the steady rise of air rushing in and out her chest signifying that she was alive. He placed an arm over his eyes, letting himself fall back onto the pillow, the cold sweat running down his face. His heart was still rapidly beating, even knowing that Miranda was safe wasn't enough to calm him down, the images were still vivid in his mind. The Illusive Man pulling the trigger and as if in a movie the bullet slowly making its way towards Miranda's chest, paving its way through flesh, tearing through her organs. It replayed over and over till Shepard couldn't take it. It wasn't the first time that he had a variation of this dream, and each time he couldn't do anything about it. He was helpless and utterly useless - each and every time.

He fisted his hand into a tight ball, clenching so tight that the short nails dug into his palms and his knuckles became white. Shaking his head as if that could toss the horrid image out of his head, he raised both hands to cover his face, trying to compose himself. Was this a premonition of a future event that had not come to pass? Or could he just shake it off as a bad dream?

He slipped out of bed carefully, not wanting to disturb her and walked over to the window, he was still trembling. Each and every time he had the dream, it took him much longer to calm himself down. He always found some solace looking into the sky or watching his fish swim around aimlessly. Tonight he was blessed with the fact that she was by his side, he was able to physically see that she was safe. All the other nights he could only pray for her safety and wait for some sort of contact from her, always afraid that it would never come.

A few moments later Miranda turned over in the bed, reaching over she found that the person she sought was missing. Looking up she saw him standing in front of the vast open window, he seemed to be in a trance of some sort. Buried in this own thoughts. She sighed wondering how many times he may have had these dreams while she was off on her own, trying to save Ori and hiding from Cerberus. Guilt racked her body, she so wanted to be here to help him get through not only these nightmares but everything else. It wasn't fair, he had the weight of the galaxy riding on him and he looked so tired and distraught. She walked over to him and wrapped her petite arms around his waist. "Bad dream?"

His eyes looked over to meet hers, he only nodded. She could feel him trembling in her arms and held him that much tighter trying to comfort him. "Was it the same dream?"

"Yes…As much as I try I can never save you…I can't save anyone. Just like I couldn't save Kaiden."

"Shepard, it's only a dream. I'm alive and I'm right here with you. You had to make the impossible choice with Kaiden. I know it still haunts you but it's not your fault. You have to let it go…please allow yourself some measure of peace." Miranda softly spoke drawing small circles upon the latter's bare arm in an attempt to comfort him.

"I know…but he was a good friend…I left him to die…he trusted me and it got him killed…I just…couldn't bear to lose you as well. Promise me that when the time comes you won't take any unnecessary risk. I can take dying…it's a fate that I have come to terms with but I couldn't live if something were to happen to you. I can't do it again. Please allow me to help you. You don't have to do this on your own. Come with me…we'll find Ori together."

"How can you resign yourself to such a fate? Do you believe that I would fare any better without you? I can't promise that I won't any take any risk. Just as I can't ask that of you because I know that if there is danger you will be among the first to volunteer yourself. The Reapers are here and they are a force to reckon with. It's going to be the toughest fight that humanity and this galaxy has ever had to face and they need you Commander. Do not doubt your abilities; you have accomplished more than anyone could have ever hoped or wished for. It is because of you that we will stand a fighting chance. Do not ever forget that. You have too much on your plate as it is, I can't burden you with my problems as well. I can take care of this and I will fight through hell and back to return to you. After all Commander, I don't intend to let you slip away that easily. Now, come back to bed."

Her words not only helped reassure him they also helped soothe his deepest fears. She was right, there were no guarantees, and they would all fight on. There would still be sacrifices and lost but he needed to go on. She would to do her best to come back to him no matter what. He had already died once and he sure as hell wasn't planning on dying again for a long time. He needed to focus on the here and now; they would deal with the future as it came. And as of right now_,_ in front of him was a beautiful woman who loved him. And damned he would be if he didn't take advantage of that.

* * *

><p>Morning arrived all too soon but despite the nightmare, it was the most restful night that Shepard had received in a long time. For a while it felt like he was just going through the motions but today he felt renewed like there was some measure of hope. Like somehow she had reinforced his confidences and he now knew that no matter what the odds were he would and could overcome them.<p>

Solemnly the two got up and dressed knowing that in a few moments they would be separated. They would go off in their separate directions, hoping for the others safety and missing their company. The thought left a heavy feeling on both of their chests. There was something that Shepard had wanted to tell Miranda for some time and now was as good a time as any. "Miranda…there's been something that I've been meaning to tell you…something that I've felt for some time now and with things being so uncertain. If the worst should come to pass I need you to know that I lo-"

A finger pressed up against his lips interrupting his words. "No Commander…you come back safe to me…only then will I listen to what you have to say." Miranda commanded as she pulled Shepard in for one last kiss before they parted.

"Get that medi-gel upgraded immediately. You'll need it the way you rush into battle." He heard her command as she started to walk away. Turning around to tell her he would, he was met with silence, a bare empty white washed room with no one in it except himself. She was already gone.

**Authors Note: Still working on the other story but wanted to expand on the scene in game that I just watched, it just seemed too short! In fact most of the interaction between the two that I have seen is very short. Thanks for reading and reviewing!**


	2. Chapter 2

"Shepard…" Miranda called out. He turned around to face her as she closed the distance between them. Placing one hand on his shoulder and the other on his waist she looked deeply into his eyes. "Promise me you'll be careful."

He stayed silent for few seconds, watching her long eyelashes open and close as she blinked, revealing pools of sparkling cerulean eyes. "I can't do that, Miranda."

Pulling away slightly she countered in a playful manner "I know. Bastard." Suddenly aware of the fleeting glances that they were receiving from Shepard's companions, something inside took ahold of her and she hastily pulled Shepard in for a very passionate lip lock. Moments later, as the need for air overcame the two, Shepard pulled back from her kiss in a daze, a silly smirk plastered on his face. "Wow…that was...wait a minute…are you branding me Ms. Lawson?" He asked as he stole a glance at his two squad mates, who were now trying to feign innocence, pretending that their full attention was devoted to the terminal in front of them.

"Are you saying you don't want my attention Commander? Given your choice of company, call me petty but I needed to make sure that they knew...that you..." Miranda whispered before she stopped, unwilling to give the Commander the satisfaction of hearing her completely state that she was in essences marking her territory. As it was she already felt like what she disclosed was too much.

Shepard smiled tucking a lock of hair behind her ear endearingly. He wouldn't press the issue, it was enough at the moment to know that she was safe. Had it been another day, he may have teased her a bit but today he was too emotionally drained. He might have given the illusion that he was calm and collected when bursting into the room earlier but inside he was frantic. His heart nearly stopped when he saw Miranda lying on the floor, he was so afraid that his nightmare was coming true. "You and Oriana should come back to the Normandy. Stay for just a few moments. That should be all the time needed to- "

"_Commander_!" Miranda admonished interrupting with a playful smirk. Was he really inviting her up to the Normandy for a quick romp in the sheets? Her kiss must of made too much of an impression on him. While normally she wouldn't have been opposed to it, she liked the thought that Shepard couldn't resist her and to be honest, secretly she had a weakness for him as well. But that was knowledge that she withheld from him, after all she didn't want to give him too much of an advantage over her. She concluded that it was a good thing, if he showed that much interest it must of meant that he wasn't having these needs taken care of elsewhere but still it didn't seem like the appropriate time or place.

"What?" Shepard gave her a puzzled expression, laughing when he finally understood, she had mistaken his intentions. "…to have Dr. Chakwas check you guys out before you head off. It's dangerous out there and we have the means to give you immediate medical attention." He finished, a wide grin splitting across his face.

Miranda's eyes widened for a mere fraction of a second, slightly embarrassed having being caught thinking otherwise. She cleared her throat and Shepard laughed once again. "Okay…" Miranda agreed. Shepard was right, the Normandy was right there and Dr. Chakwas _was _one of the most competent doctors that she had ever met. If there was anything wrong with Ori or herself the good doctor would be able to patch them right up.

Making their way back to the Normandy, Shepard smiled to himself overhearing Oriana whispering loudly to Miranda. "Did I just hear you call Commander Shepard a _bastard_? But even more importantly that kiss! How serious are things? _Miranda_! You need to tell me these things!"

* * *

><p>As the other's filed into the Med Bay, Shepard took Miranda by the hand and led her over to the corner. She looked up to him expectantly and spoke before he had the chance to. "I'm fine Shepard, really. There was very little love between my father and myself. I don't regret doing what had to be done. Ensuring that Sanctuary was put out of commission and Ori's safety were my priorities."<p>

"Are you sure Miranda? Despite it all, he _was_ your father…" Shepard spoke softly, his hands reached up to stroke the sides of her arms. Miranda sighed in contentment at the comforting tingle racing up and down her arms.

"Yes, genetically speaking he was my father and he did give me a lot. All the best tutors and biotics trainers there were that money could buy. But I never really was his daughter…I was more of a project. There was never any affection or attachment." She answered, shifting her gaze, her eyes slightly misty.

"Hey…" he said gently, his hand reached out, his fingers tracing her cheek bone lightly before turning her to face him. "He was a self-serving egotistical prick and he was never worthy of your affection or attachment. But there are others who are or will be."

She gave him a weak smile, her eyes narrowing slightly. "And who might those be…"

"Me…" He pulled her into his arms, holding her tightly as she nuzzled her face into the hollow of his neck, enjoying the feel of warm skin on her lips. As much as Miranda disliked the feeling of attachment and how it made her feel, she loved the comfort and warmth that it brought in moments like this.

The moment was all too brief as reality this time in the form of Liara interrupted. "I am sorry Commander…but Dr. Chakwas has requested Miranda's presences. She would like to examine her now."

"Okay…I've got to report to Admiral Hackett as well. I'll be back…just don't take off before I make it back okay?"

"No promises…" Miranda teased lightly as she left.

"She's very lucky…I hope you two find lots of happiness together Shepard." Liara commented as Shepard started to walk away.

He stopped and turned to face her "Thank you…and yes…she is but so am I."

* * *

><p>"Hackett out."<p>

Shepard turned and walked away from the console. While he was so proud of his team and the things that they had come to accomplish in such a short span of time, he wasn't sure that it was going to be enough. There was always the slightest ray of hope but things as always were looking grim. The crucible wasn't completed yet and the Illusive Man still eluded them.

"Commander…you may want to make your way to the Med Bay like immediately. Williams and Miranda are about to have a go at it and as much as I would love to see a cat fight of that caliber, EDI is afraid that there might not be much of a Med Bay left. But if you don't make it in time I'll have EDI tape it for you!" Joker's voice came through the intercom.

"Joker!" Shepard answered shaking his head. He could always count on a little humor from his pilot to lighten up what could be a potentially really bad situation. Coming into the main room he heard Traynor's voice, something about Tali needing assistances in the lounge. Was his crew falling apart? Deciding that the conflict in the Med Bay could prove to be more disastrous, he quickened his steps and began his ascend up what he believed to be the world's slowest elevator. It really was ridiculous the Normandy was equipped with some of the newest technology yet they couldn't have put in a faster moving elevator. Leaning against the wall he knew that complaining about the elevator was his sorry attempt at occupying his mind as to avoid thinking about what Miranda and Ashley could be doing to each other. He could only hope that poor Dr. Chakwas wouldn't get stuck in the crossfire. He made a note to go and check on Tali after.

He mentally scolded himself, in hindsight he should have sent the Lieutenant Commander off on some task. He saw the glares that the two had exchanged at Sanctuary. But had convinced himself that they would have been able to put aside their differences now that Miranda was no longer affiliated with Cerberus. It was a simple error in judgment and he hoped that there would be no serious repercussions.

Ashley had forced herself to believe that she had gotten over and no longer had any feelings for her fellow Spectre. But seeing how Shepard raced through Sanctuary, without even a single thought or hesitation for his own safety as soon as he heard that the _great_ Miranda Lawson could have been in danger had unhinged her. Nothing could have stopped him, not the husks, the Marauders, the Ravagers, the Rachni, the Brutes nor the Banshee and certainly not the remaining Cerberus guards. She witnessed him using everything he had at his disposal, fighting as if he was invincible. Any wounds that he received were ignored as he powered on.

More than a few times she and Liara had found themselves running to keep up with their fearless leader. They got in a few shots but Shepard left them with little to nothing. He was like a man possessed and he showed no signs of slowing down. It wasn't till they reached the elevator that he had paused to turn around to let the two catch up. As if he just remembered that his team was with him. She remembered how his chest heaved up and down, how erratic his breathing was and that fierce look of determination in his eyes. But what she remembered most was, feeling that twinge of jealously and silently wondering if Shepard ever felt so strongly about her or if those feelings were reserved for Ms. Lawson alone. Ashley's mouth suddenly became very bitter.

Now in front of her stood; Miranda Lawson with only Liara and Oriana between them. There was something about the arrogant, cocky, perfectly beautiful intelligent woman that drove Ashley insane. She wanted to rip her apart.

"Convenient that you are now former Cerberus. How many years did you turn a blind eye to the horrors that they inflicted for the betterment of humanity?" Ashley challenged with the intent to provoke.

"The organization has changed. I do not support them anymore because I do not believe in their mission. I do not condone what they are doing now, what they did at Sanctuary was reprehensible. But I do not regret working with them to bring back Commander Shepard, nor do I regret helping take down the Collector base. Without that where would your precious Alliance be now?"

"I don't trust you! Your motives..." Ashley blurted out as she angrily glared into Miranda's eyes.

"Well it's a good thing that I don't want or need your trust." Miranda answered harshly holding Ashley glare evenly. She wasn't about to back down now.

"The Commander is making a mistake…" Ashley sneered. "If he knew what you were really like- "

"What? He never would have left you?" Miranda challenged. "How much of this has to do with Cerberus? Say what you really mean!"

"He was taken and you still seduced him! How did you do it? Did you use your body? Give him an offer he couldn't refuse? Drug him? Or perhaps when you brought him back you installed some sort of control chip?" Ashley growled, finally releasing all the anger she had bottled up. Anger at herself for treating Shepard so harshly at Horizon. Anger at Shepard for falling for the seductive temptress in front of her. And most of all anger at the women in front of her for being so damn near perfect that Shepard may not have even stood a fighting chance at resisting her.

"I had no need for such tactics. He came willingly and he was quite eager if I remember correctly. You must not have left a very lasting impression on him!" Miranda spat out, only through some massive force of sheer was she able to contain herself.

Ashley lunged for Miranda, it was obvious she was out for some blood. It took all of Liara's efforts to restrain the woman. While Liara definitely had the upper hand in biotics and barriers, Ashley could easily overpower her and in her rage induced state, Liara didn't stand much of a chance. Liara quickly glanced over at Oriana, the other was doing a reasonable job of keeping Miranda at bay but it was only because the former XO wasn't really putting up a fight just yet. She unlike Ashley was still showing some signs of restraint. Liara could only pray to the higher authorities that Miranda would stay composed until more help arrived.

"You used your helpless sister to gain his pity! Then you took advantage of his good nature!"

Miranda could take the insults that Ashley had flung at her, she was strong but she would not tolerate anyone insulting her sister. "Ori move out of my way. Someone needs to be taught some manners." Miranda spat as she started to emit a light shade of blue, preparing to unleash her biotics.

"Miranda!" Shepard called out somewhat harshly as he entered the room witnessing her about to unleash, what he could only imagine would be the full force of her biotics at Ashley. The moment's distraction was all Ashley needed to push aside Liara, who unexpectantly stumbled backwards into a rushing forward Shepard causing her to fall on top of him. Tangled the two struggled to get back up.

Ashley charged straight at Miranda with such force that they were both knocked to the ground. The two rolled on top of one another each trying to gain an advantage. Miranda's arm once again emitted a blue glow, only to be diminished by a hard punch to the chin from Ashley. Miranda growled, flipping herself over Ashley an in attempt to straddle her. She slammed Ashley against the cold tiles, a sharp pain shot up Ashley's shoulder blades. Ashley winced, as she coughed up the tangy taste of blood, it landing on Miranda's white suit which was dusty from rolling around. The brown eyed woman retaliated, punching Miranda in the gut, knocking the air out of the brunette's chest. Ashley let out a scream of frustration at the woman on top of her as she pushed her off, Miranda roaring back to signify she was just as threatening. The two kept exchanging blows, till Miranda through an evasive maneuver was able to gain a slight upper hand on Ashley. Miranda straddled her once again and was about to wring the others neck.

"Dammit!" Shepard cursed as he quickly moved forward to intervene. He wrapped his arms around Miranda's waist and pulled her away. Seeing Miranda's disadvantage Ashley was about to spring up at her but Liara had recovered and anticipated her movement just enough to tackle her to the ground.

"What are you doing? It's nothing that I can't handle!" Miranda screamed at Shepard, who still clung to her tightly despite her thrashing around.

"This is our battle, leave us alone!" Ashley screeched, clawing at Liara's restraints.

"This is my ship! There will be no fighting here. Save the fighting for the Reapers! Liara please escort Ashley out of the Med Bay this instances, I will speak to her later." Shepard commanded. As much as Ashley wanted to finish what they started she knew with Shepard here there was little chance of that now. So she willingly left with Liara.

Once he saw that the two were a good distance away, Shepard released Miranda. "What the hell happened Miranda! I left for less than 10 minutes. Jack before and now Ashley! Is it impossible for you to get along with _anyone_?"

His voice was stern and sharp. She pushed away from him and brushed the dust off her person, avoiding his gaze. "I don't want to discuss it. Ori is done with Dr. Chakwas, we'll be on our way now." She flatly stated.

"Fine, fair enough." He replied evenly.

"Thank you Dr, and I'm sorry for the mess and disruption." Miranda said as she waved Ori over.

Shepard watched as the two exited the Med Bay, he felt a comforting hand placed on his shoulder as well as the doctor's soothing voice "Shepard don't let her go off like that. Miranda's come a long way. I have to tell you Ashley was looking for a fight and, well, you know Miranda, especially when provoked. They were fighting about you. With no idea of what tomorrow brings…do you really want that to be the last thing she has to remember you by?"

Nodding his thanks, he rushed off after her. Karin was right; he wouldn't let that be the last words they spoke to each other. Luckily he didn't have to go far, as soon as the elevator doors slid open he found himself staring at Miranda. Neither said a word, both just stood there watching the other accessing the situation. Oriana rolled her eyes and pushed Miranda forward. She took a few careful steps towards him and that was all Shepard needed to pull the stubborn woman into his embrace.

"I'm sorry…you came back? Are you okay?"

"Yes Ori's…terrible influence. I'm fine…a few cuts and bruises, nothing to worry about." She replied in a soft voice.

"I'm glad…saved me the effort of chasing you down."

"Shepard if you even so much as think twice about…"

"Only you Miranda." Shepard cut in then added "Are you sure you can't stay with me? You'll be safe here on the Normandy and I could certainly use your help."

"I'm not sure that would be a good idea especially now. I need to get Ori somewhere safe and there are a few loose ends that I should take care of. I know you won't promise to stay safe but please be careful. I need to properly thank you for coming to aid us later." Miranda said in her sultry Australian accent, as she pulled the Commander in for a toe curling kiss.

"I'm going to hold you to that." Shepard whispered as he rested his head against hers, brushing a thumb over one of her fresh cuts from the previous fight. He held her slim body against his, before reluctantly parting.

He watched the two walk out, their bickering still heard from where he was standing. "Oriana! Keep Miranda out of trouble for me!" He called out. Oriana turned around and smiled, her sister cockily putting one arm on her hip as if saying _I'm not a child, I do not need to be taken care of._

* * *

><p><strong>Authors Note: Thought it was really strange that Miranda and Oriana just took off right after Sanctuary. Also the lack of interaction between even Ashley and Miranda was kind of surprising. Anyways this is the way it all kind of played out in my head, so I thought I would take some time to write it out. Hope I did it some justices! <strong>

**For those following "A Gift for You" I'm still working on the next chapter, hoping to have it up soon. Sorry for the delay, I just keep running into these short scenes in game and wanting to add to them. **

**Thanks again for taking the time to read and review! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Authors Note: Sorry for the extended wait! I've had a bit of writers block…hopefully that's done with now so that I can attempt to get back on track with both stories. I haven't had the chance to play through and see the new extended endings, so this is just what I sort of envisioned it to be.**

**Thanks for reading and reviewing!**

* * *

><p>Miranda's mind whirled as she frantically searched through the rubbish, knowing fully well that every second she expended was precious. It could very well be the differences between life and death. Panic coursed through her body as she scanned through the overwhelming mass of destruction. She had been wounded in the last battle, they were overrun and outnumbered, when all of the sudden the Reapers that surround them collapsed. No explanation was needed she knew that Shepard had succeeded. She had returned to the Alliance base to receive some quick medical attention as well as to find some information on the Commander's well-being and location. Obtaining less than desirable answers she decided to take matters into her own hands. If experience had taught her anything it was that "<em>If you want<em> something _done right_, _do it yourself_."

Miranda heaved yet another large piece of concrete out of the way. _How was it possible? No one person knew anything about where Shepard could be? It was as if he had simply vanished off the face of Earth. Where was he? Was he hurt? He should have made an attempt to contact her by now. She had told him to finish this and find her, did he ever listen to anything she told him to do! _ A mouthful of curses tumbled out of the Loyalist as a shard of broken glass hidden within the debris pierced her flesh. She pursed her lips and grounded her teeth at the sudden sharp pain and pulled the shard of glass out in one fluent motion, ignoring the stinging burning sensation while she continued to search. The injury in her palm was a minor annoyance and the least of her concerns right now.

Rummaging through the crushed objects that were scattered everywhere, her sandy brown eyes darted about as she growled in irritation. Lifting her arm she felt the warm power surge within. It heatedly seared through her veins and gathered at her fingertips begging for a release and she braced herself as the built up hot energy bursted out. It was intense as usual, feeling so hot to the point where it might've been icy - but she didn't seem to notice as her mind was blank and clear excluding the objective of finding one man. The feeling was familiar and comforted her for a mere second, but her nerves tensed back as she watched the blue force shoot through the massive collapsed structure, clearing a path to see if what she sought in vain was buried within.

She passed by hundreds, thousands of severely injured soldiers. With every limp body that she flipped over, she couldn't help but feel a pang of relief quickly followed by a shot of guilt. Knowing that it was someone else's loved one, a son that a mother would never again hold, a daughter that a father would never give away, a lover that would never feel whole once again. In this battle, the casualties would be endless every family would suffer loses in one manner or another. She felt the back of her eyes sting and took a deep breath to hold back oncoming tears. Her vision blurred and she silently wondered if her newly found empathy was also a side effect of being around Shepard too much.

The damage was so extensive; the city was in such ruins that it was hardly recognizable. She stopped once again and pulled up her omni-tool. Time was wasting away but she needed a moment to reassess her location. After all it benefited no one to keep trekking on in the wrong direction. It also gave her unlikely companion a moment to catch up.

"How are you so sure that we are going in the right direction, Cheerleader?"

Miranda cringed slightly - _Cheerleader_, the derogatory term that Jack had used to refer to her in the past was now somewhat a term of endearment…well as much of a term of endearment as was possible with the ex-Convict. After the suicide mission the two had managed to put aside their differences, once Miranda had cut her ties with Cerberus, Jack was surprisingly less hostile. A lot of that had to be attributed to Shepard. He had made quite the impression on Jack and she seemed a bit more at peace with herself now. Thank god, she was too because now she had the power to shape young impressionable minds. Miranda thought to herself as she gave Jack a quick response "I had a tracking device placed on him the last time we met. If it's still in place and functioning properly it should lead us to where he is."

The latter let out a small chuckle. "Never pegged you for the stalking type."

"It was for emergencies such as this." Miranda huffed sending a glare Jack's way before she proceeded forward. Leave it to Jack to call her a stalker at this time, her sense of timing was impeccable.

"Whatever helps you sleep at night!" Jack grinned, pausing in thought. "Wonder what the boy scout would say if he knew you were tracking him like a lost puppy."

"Less talking, more searching!" Miranda demanded as she trudged forward once again. If she was right, Shepard had to be in the vicinity. She couldn't shake the feeling that he was in desperate need of her help so in spite of the exhaustion that was threatening to overcome her she pushed herself forward, hastening her pace. Her stomach was knotted tightly in fear and distress. Miranda rubbed her injured palm in irritation. Something was off. The tracker readings weren't as accurate as she was hoping for. Never the optimist, she was silent and miserable, already fearing the worst. The tracker was damaged…and if it was damaged that meant he must of sustained considerable amounts of injury. Was it possible that she was searching for a corpse?

Jack watched as the former Cerberus Operative retook the lead. There was a subtle change in the cheerleader that many wouldn't have noticed; she still tried to hide behind the façade of a hardened cold uncaring person but Jack knew better. Shepard had gotten to her, just as he had every other person on their rag tagged crew. Never in her life would she have imagined that she would have gotten to see the perfect Miranda Lawson in such a vulnerable and fragile state.

"He's going to be fine you know. Hell couldn't keep him away from you. Besides I'm sure you promised him the lay of his life if he survived." Jack spoke up in an attempt to break the other out of her self-inflicted despair.

Miranda looked up as she climbed up the small mound and saw the genuine concern that was etched in Jack's face. Jack had come to care about the Commander as well and she had always had a special way with words and in her own unique fashion she meant well. Miranda's intuition was telling her that the other was trying to comfort her. She merely nodded her head, turning to look at the ground, her heart took a dive as her foot made contact with a shiny piece of blue armor.

Instantly she recognized it as Shepard's. Her body trembled as she walked rapidly, pulse beating so hard, her heart on the brink of exploding as she stood staring at the limp body laying just a mere few away. Her vision began to sway and time seemed to stand still as fear and dread drained in. Never had she felt so much terror, not even when facing certain death on the collector mission. The next few seconds would determine so much of her future. Could the little time she spent with him have really made such an impact on her emotions? Suddenly she was afraid for so many more reasons. _Is it possible to feel so strongly for someone who you have known for less than 5% of your life? No…this is normal concern…anyone who knew him would be feeling this at the moment. God, you even lie to yourself now. You love him…no it's much too soon for that. It's not possible… _

As Shepard lay on the ground, fluctuating from a state of consciousness and eternal sleep, his thoughts focused on his loved ones and all the people that he had come to impact his life for better or worst. He was unusually calm having already accepted that death would come for him soon. His thoughts drifted to his crew…his friends…his family on the Normandy; he could only hope that they were all safe.

He only had a few regrets in his life. The first being that he didn't take the time to seek out his mother after his miraculous return from the dead. It should have been a priority but he had gotten sweep up Cerberus and the Reapers. He could only hope that she was safe and that losing him a second time wouldn't impact her too much.

The second would be that he never got the chance to tell Miranda that he loved her. Having been afraid that it was too soon for such revelations in their relationship, he had kept it to himself. He was very aware of the attachment issues that Miranda had and didn't want to scare her away. But now he wished he could have told her at least just once. With things as grim as they were, it really was foolish of him to put it off.

He felt a twinge of anger as he realized he would break his promise to the love of his life. He had promised to end this and find her. Sadly he would only be able to keep the first part of that promise. The Reapers were destroyed and thus her safety now guaranteed. But life was certainly unfair. He had done everything that was asked of him and now he was dying. Where was his happily ever after? He wouldn't be able to see her one last time, let alone hold or kiss her soft lips. Shepard let out a helpless chuckle. What he wouldn't give to see her sweet smile, hell at this moment he would even settle for seeing the angry look she so often graced him with when he said something that she deemed wasn't appropriate.

_We got robbed…the little time that we had together wasn't enough. A lifetime with you wouldn't have been enough. Am I supposed to be gracious right now and just be thankful for having met you? Well I think I've earned the right to be a selfish bastard for once… so whoever is up there listening…I know I got the short end of the stick. So do this for me…please…make sure that she is well taken care of. That she doesn't retreat into herself and bury herself in her work. Make sure that she lives a full content life. Surround her with happiness and love. Will you be angry with me Miranda? I'm sorry…I'm just so tired…_

Shepard eyelids slid shut and he smiled, he swore he could almost hear her angry voice.

"You _idiot_! I need you to stay with me...I need you to fight...please do not give up on me now...dammit you bastard! Do not shut your eyes, I forbid you too!"

Shepard's eyelid's jerked open, the harsh sunlight momentarily blinding him. Was he already dead? He couldn't really tell, the exhaustion, the pain tore at his body. Miranda hovered over him, wet spots trailing down her cheek landing on his own. "I love…you…" He mustered, managing a pathetic smile. Hell, hallucination or whatever this was, it gave him the chance to say what he never got the chance to. _Maybe the afterlife won't be so bad…_ he thought as the darkness swept a heavy blanket upon him.


End file.
